The Glorious Past
by RedSquadron
Summary: When a revolutionary slipspace test goes horribly wrong, the effects become devastating when the four ships that were being tested go back to WWII era 1942. ON MICRO HAITUS. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Glorious Past

YEAR: 1942

LOCATION: Rhode Island Shoreline

"Hey, Sport. Want to play some catch?" said a father to his son, as he got up from a hard long day of work.

The kid got up from playing with his toys, replying, "Sure!" happily. Within minutes, the two had gotten their baseball gloves, and were happily playing, without a care in the world. The mother was soon outside to watch the two having fun. She went back in for a second to grab some ice tea for them all, and was soon outside with the two, enjoying the hot summer day. On her way back out the sky exploded into pure energy, causing a shock-wave that knocked the mother off her feet, and the father jumped cover his kid in attempt to protect him.

At the explosion in the sky, a massive black tear in space appeared, the screams from the town below only escalated. Sirens blasted, houses went aflame from the huge energy output, and people were in pain for miles around. Without warning, four giant flying objects flew out from the portal. Meteors followed only to slam into the ocean. A massive, loud droning noise was the only sound that could be heard for a while there, as everything became silent.

People sat in silence, wondering just what they were looking at. Was it some new Axis doomsday device? Aliens?

Suddenly, a few hundred Airforce propeller planes appeared, and immediately began shooting at the four 'ships', by request of their frantic commanders. After a bit of shooting, the pilots eventually began to realize that their weapons had no effect whatsoever on the four ships. They hastily retreated in fear that the four would attempt to shoot them, making a startling 500 miles per hour.

Without warning, two more tears appeared, and a total of twenty more ships came out. This time these ships were more pyramid in shape. They resembled the Egyptian pyramids more than anything. Without warning, they pyramid ships began shooting at the grey, flat-ish ships with little to no effect. Despite this, the grey ships began shooting back with their rail guns, taking down two of the twenty before the pyramid ships had even fired their second salvo.

With that, the two ships slammed straight into each other, and crashed into the beach below, crushing buildings and people. Sirens full blaze now, the kid, his father and mother ran into the house in hopes of being spared from the hellfire that was occurring just miles above. This time, the military was back with anti air cannons, artillery, and other weapons in hope to be able to provide at least some protection for the civilian population.

Before long, three more pyramid like ships were destroyed, and the insides of the ships were scattered across the landscape. Seemingly recognizing their fate, they took a few more dozen shots at one of the ships until one of the grey ship's shields broke down, and the engines caught aflame.

As fast as it had started, the firing from the ships ceased and a massive, wispy white/grey orb formed just over the shoreline just before the fourteen remaining pyramid ships flew into it.

After the orb formed and the ships went into it, another massive shock wave formed causing ruptures to form all over the ground. The ground split, rumbled, and sirens once again dominated the sounds of the cries of pain that came from below. The subspace window closed, causing a devastating effect similar to a miniature nuclear bomb. Little did anyone know these seemingly spontaneous events would effect the world forever.

TWO HOURS BEFORE...

Looking through the monitor, and back at his Admiral, Commander Jacob Wellington ran a hand through his hair out of stress.

"Do not forget to check every system on your ship, Commander. We can't risk loosing you or your crew in this," Said Admiral Caldwell in an expecting tone.

"Yes sir, We have checked the stats for all five ships dozens of times. Everything is in check, and Atlantis is ready to relocate with us as soon as the engines finish charging," said Jacob, barely showing his exasperation.

Due to the fact that Atlantis was just sitting on Earth, wasting power, the all-knowing IOA suddenly got the great idea to take the city ship, and to relocate. Where, you ask? An uncountable number of light years away, to some distant galaxy that is supposedly rich in Naqadah. Or Nahquedrah. Whatever, there seems to be at least a dozen different spellings for the thing.

Thanks to the recent advances in FTL technology, the warp hole drive has allowed this trip to even happen. The President decided last minute to put Jacob in command, and ordered him to build a supergate that connected to the intergalactic system via beaming tech.

Jacob was bringing along some of the old SG-1 members for the maiden voyage to show appreciation for bringing us to this time. After all, they would have never made it without them on that fateful day on Abydos. They were there simply to observe, but to interfere if necessary.

"...I wish I could go with you guys, but my responsibilities refrain me from coming. Uhh... Have fun? And don't forget to send back mail occasionally. I want to hear of things over there once in a while," finished Admiral Caldwell with a sigh.

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best to keep in touch." replied Jacob, getting tired of Caldwell's rambling.

"Oh, and one more thing. As they used to say, Godspeed, Commander. And you too Major," said the Admiral to both Jacob and I.

"Yes, sir," said both of us for the umpteenth time that morning. Did I mention my name was Andrew Smith? And yeah, I'm the major that Caldwell was talking to for a split second there.

So, after Caldwell briefed us, we signaled the fleet to get into position and to prepare to launch their FTL. Everything was all smooth rolling, until one of Ba'al's clones attacked with a whole armada of Hat'ak.

Atlantis was, at the time, just finishing launching its FTL drives, when it was attacked by the Goa'uld Blitzkrieg, and was ultimately destroyed by Ba'al's advanced laser weapons. Despite being known for its strong shields, Atlantis lost power quick after Ba'al pulled a fast one, using Tau'ri EMP's to disable shields and other weapons on the ship.

Long story short, the EMP's messed up the warp hole window, and had seemingly sent the rest of the ships, along with a few Hat'ak, back to Earth 1942.

1942, before Goa'uld escape:

"Don't let them escape, arm the nukes!" yelled Jacob to his crew, his hands clenched on the arms of the command chair. "Don't fire them yet, wait until they leave the atmosphere," ordered the Colonel.

A few railguns and Asgard beams later, one of the crew members in the back yelled out, "The flagship's shields are down!"

Standing up from the command chair, Jacob turned and pointed to me. "Get a team ready immediately, I want you guys on that ship before it escapes. Otherwise, thanks to their new alloy Ba'al here, we'll never be able to shoot that thing down. It keeps reflecting the plasma shots off, and our Railguns just aren't doing as much damage," informed Jacob, before turning back to his console.

"...Let us go, too," said someone entering the room. "...Sir," said the same person, respecting Jacob's rank.

Jacob turned around again eagerly to see most of the old SG-1 team, appearing almost as if they haven't changed since their activity.

The large Jaffa of the group was the next to speak up,"Indeed, Samantha Carter. We wish to accompany Major Smith, along with his team to Ba'al's ship," He spoke with no emotion whatsoever.

Commander Jacob put his weight onto one leg, rubbing his hand across his chin. "Hmm... I guess, but you're supposed to be here only to observe," said the commander in a Texan accent. He surprised himself at how much he sounded like George Hammond there for a moment, but he quickly recovered without anyone else noticing.

"Not only are we here to observe, thanks to our achievements and stuff, but to kick ass when needed," said another figure who was approaching from behind the two.

The tall Jaffa turned his head towards the balding, graying old commander.

"Jack O'Neill," said the Jaffa humbly, before quickly looking back at Jacob.

"Hey there... Teal'c, I heard there was a party," said O'Neill passively, hands in his pockets, looking around outside the window at the continuing battle beyond.

"About that..." said Jacob, as he got back into a more professional, military stance. "I have agreed to let you three go along with Major Smith here, and his squad. But you must promise to not get yourselves killed. Try not to be reckless," he looked down at his clipboard to document the events that were taking place.

"Thank you," said O'Neill to the Commander.

"No problem, sir," responded Jacob to the head of 'Homeworld Security'.

"Commander, return to post immediately. Did you forget we were in the middle of a battle?" said the equally ranking ship engineer over the Coms, causing Jacob's face to go pale in embarrassment. The commander returned to his seat, completely serious at this point. "Alright... boys... and girls, let's blow these fucks off of the face of the planet," said Jacob with a sigh.

Within the next five minutes, the former SG-1 members and I had gathered up my squad, and armed ourselves heavily. We were, after all just about to attempt a raid on the most dangerous ship we have ever seen. And, this was Ba'al we were talking about.

With our squad now done and prepped, there was not much we could do, but wait. My headset suddenly crackled to life, spewing out "RT squad to the bridge, immediately."

In front of the BC-304, Ba'al's ship produced a massive cannon very similar to Apophis' dooms-day weapon. Before anyone had the chance to announce the obvious arrival of the new weapon, the cannon lit up with plasma and blasted a massive burst right at the ship.

"INCOMING!" yelled Jacob, as he dove off his chair, and onto the ground out of reflex. In truth, no matter where he dove, or what he did, they would be vaporized if the burst hit the bridge. The Plasma bolt missed the ship, but in turn slammed into another ship nearby, tearing a hole from the front all the way to the end and back out of the craft. Not even a few seconds later, the reactor on that ship exploded, frying the BC-304's nearby. Despite the explosion, all the other ships were still battle ready. On the outside of the damaged ship, it only looked like a fried engine, but it was much worse than that.

Commander Jacob climbed back into his chair, yelling over the mic, "I said, RT squad onto the bridge, IMMEDIATELY!" Despite how weak the Goa'uld used to be, Ba'al was one to always out-wit you in one way or another. This alone made him a serious enemy to face, even if it is just one of his long lost clones.

Within less than a few minutes, former SG-1 and my squad were ready, on the bridge with our heavy weapons. One of the Russian men, who for some reason was carrying a mini-gun, suddenly spoke up to the two squads. "I am heavy weapons guy. Nobody fucks with heavy weapons guy," he twisted the barrel of the gun, glaring at everyone.

We ignored our Russian friend, and all sprinted for the bridge while we still had our heads. In the minute, we were on the bridge saluting our Commander. Jacob stood up from his chair, and nodded in approval before yelling over to his tech to beam us over.

In a flash of light, we were on board the opposing ship, weapons in hand.

"Doesn't seem like they have noticed us yet," I said, waiting for any sign of hostiles.

"Let's keep it that way," said O'Neill as we made our way through the cargo bay we had arrived in. We remained silent for the most part, except for when I had to shoot down a few trust members that got in our way.

We continued on towards the bridge, with Sam leading everyone with a datapad. We had stopped earlier to download a map from the ship's network, easily breaking in, due to Sam being an expert in this sort of stuff. Years of experience really helps, you know? We soon were at the bridge where Ba'al was supposed to be, when suddenly we were surrounded.

"Surrender to us now, or be shot," said Ba'al, appearing from behind. This was actually pretty surprising, as the Goa'uld weren't known to usually have the upper hand in stuff like this.

"How did you know we were on board?" I asked, confused.

"Looks like your team has a few new recruits," said Ba'al, with a twisted smile. "We found out you were on board thanks to you hacking right into our system. We placed a virus into your pad when you downloaded the map of the ship," said Ba'al, not really thinking too much about what he was saying.

"Hey, you never told me what impudence meant," said Jack O'Neill to Ba'al, a curious look on his face. "I've always wondered. Really, What does it mean?" asked O'Neill, taunting the insane Goa'uld.

The group stayed silent for the most part, before Ba'al just made the fingers across the throat sign. I looked around in fear, only to see a flash of light. The stun pistol's shots harmlessly bounced off of a thin translucent layer that lay over every member of the captured team.

"Ah ah ah," said O'Neill, waving a finger at Baal. "We don't play like that any more... This isn't 2000 anymore, Baal. I expected you to try harder than that," said O'Neill.

"I think we know someone you'd like to meet," I said, moving out of the way to expose our trigger happy Russian friend.

"Do you like bullet? I has one just for you!" said the Russian, before swinging his large minigun around the captured group, knocking over a large amount of the guards, while turning the wrest into kibbles and bits with the said gun.

"No!" was all Ba'al could say before the whole group just escaped from his grasp, again. Ba'al turned down the hall, a few of his surviving soldiers following close behind. "It's too late for them," said Ba'al. "We need to leave." The other soldiers nodded before heading out to rally the rest of the guards. One thing was for sure, they needed to get out of that section of the ship. Once Ba'al reached a command console, he locked the airlocks into the sector he had just escaped, preventing SG-1 and the anonymous team they were with from continuing on. Too bad for the rest of the soldiers in the section, Ba'al could not let SG-1 escape. They were a necessary loss. After typing a few more things into the console, the whole part of the ship began to disconnect from the rest, draining the atmosphere into the space above the planet. Just maybe this time he had won, But he was never sure.

"Shoot that piece of debris, I want to make sure SG-1 is dead," said Ba'al over a communications device. The receiver subsequently agreed without question, shooting the chunk of ship without hesitation. "Prepare a hyperspace window for the headquarters, I want to study what caused their home world to change so suddenly..." said Ba'al, thinking a way that he could break past the irritating ships the Tau'ri had come to be known for.

With that, the ship broke into a hyperspace window from very low orbit, just as the debris slammed into the planet far below...

...

As Ba'al and the rest of his fleet escaped in a hyperspace window, Jacob was left frowning at the team. They were unconscious as of the second, but he would need to get them checked up in the infirmary. Otherwise, there would be a risk of a tracking device or something else he wouldn't like to have to deal with. He was lucky to have beamed them out before the Plasma hit the chunk of ship they were in, as they would almost certainly have been killed. This was very unlike Ba'al, but it was not out of his capabilities to do so.

"Get them to the infirmary to get checked out, I want to make sure there are no tracking devices or anything of the sort on them," said Jacob to a soldier, who subsequently saluted, before gathering a few other soldiers who would help.

The Commander was worried that he could have fractured the time line in some way, by this event even occurring.

"Hey, Carlton, could you tap into the planet's transmissions and radio frequencies that are being emitted? I want to know what the date and time is, the activity of the military, etc," said Jacob, walking over to a computer to look over something.

"Yes, sir," said Carlton before walking off. After a few minutes, Carlton returned with an answer.

"That was quick," said Jacob.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard to find a source to read into. Well, here is the information you needed," said Carlton. "Just don't read it too fast," said the engineer before running off.

Jacob looked it over, before gasping is surprise. Well, there was no guessing that they had fucked up the time line. The paper clearly stated the date and time: August 12th, 1942, Right in the middle of The Second World War.

Damnit.

At this point, the time didn't matter much, as a lot of other things didn't. This was a lot to take in for Jacob, who was retiring to his room. This would be the end of him if he ever got back to the modern world, if it still even exists...

Story is really messed up (Grammatically), and I've been busy. So, if you were wondering why I haven't been very active, then good. I like people who are interested in a story.

ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING: read carefully to understand what I am trying to say, as somethings that are important may be mentioned only once or twice, only to re-appear later in the story with huge significance. Just pay attention to detail. Not to mention I have some serious errors that need to be waded through to simply understand the story. Sorry. ( People have told me that I have some errors that need working on, but never really told me much more than "you has writing problems.")

-=/=-

I am accepting ideas/questions via PM/Review, so if you got either just send me one.

A.N. This is still being worked on. trust me, this is very annoying to have to work with a Kindle fire, The keyboard is terrible. Words duplicate, sentences randomly disappear, lots of fun. Things will definitely speed up once my computer is fixed. Also, if you have any ideas or questions on the story, Just PM me. I will almost all ways respond.

Another thing: My grammar is terrible because of two things: 1) Kindle fire glitches, and 2) My school never really properly taught anything correctly, so I've basically had to teach myself a lot of things manually. Reading, writing, math (all the way up to Algebra and computer programming). I wished I was privately tutored, but my parent's couldn't afford that. Thank you America, for our oh-so-broken Education system. It's also too late to do anything now, at this point..


	2. Asgard

**A.N. **Despite all my years of watching Stargate SG-1, I don't really know how Asgard talk between one another, as they seem too formal and condescending to the other humans.

They never really talk much to one another alone. (where they can talk informally, without stupid humans to worry about not understanding what they are saying). So, to fix this I will try to keep the formality of the Asgard without the condescending tone. These guys will be my first actual challenge on FF to write.

**The Glorious Past**

**Chapter #2**

_Asgard_

* * *

"Supreme Commander, I have been getting some strange readings on the sensors as of now from the Goa'uld Galaxy," said fellow asgard to Thor.

"Show me the information," said Thor to the Asgard in front of him. Immediately, a hologram on his chair came to life, astonishing him. The hologram showed some humans aboard four other ships, who were using tech that compared to their own. Not only that, but they were beating the Goa'uld, despite their small numbers. It also appeared that the four 'human' ships used fighters, based on the fighter bays he was seeing on the sides of the ships.

The only way they even knew they were looking at human ships in the first place, was because of the English writing they commonly used.

"What are we going to do about them, Supreme Commander?" asked the Asgard.

"There is nothing we can truly do as of now. All we can do is wait for them to find us, or we go after them. I do not want to alert them of our presence as of yet, until we find out their intentions. Do you have data on their arrival?" Asked Thor, frowning. The Asgard nodded, before more data was sent over to Thor's chair, from a separate data packet.

Once again, another hologram popped up, this time displaying an abnormally twisted hyperspace portal. Seconds after its arrival, it spewed out four ships, only for two more corrupted hyperspace portals to appear. Out of those, came a medium sized fleet of Goa'uld ships. The wrest was a repeat of the other data packet.

"Why did you not give me this data instead of the other one?" asked Thor, frowning. The Asgard did it's equivalent of a shrug, before continuing.

"Must have made a mistake, it seems..." said the Asgard, before Thor sent him on his way to where ever he came from.

_'Seems to be a disturbance in the space-time field...'_ thought Thor, as he studied the files. The probes on the outside of the star system there showed signs of extreme gravity and radiation, only to disperse after the ship's arrival. Despite how interesting it was, it sadly held no importance to them. After watching for a few more minutes, he put the files away for storage. Maybe there was something vital about this, but whatever it was, Thor couldn't think of it. He continued on with his research, to find a cure to their reproduction issues.

...

Jacob sat back in his chair, frowning. "Their all back... Every enemy we have ever faced!" yelled Jack O'neill, frustrated.

Commander Jacob just sighed at this, before speaking up. "I know this must be irritating, but we will be assuring the futures destruction if we do anything now," he said with a frown.

"But what about Baal?" asked O'neill.

"He would have escaped either way, he or the other ships had plenty of opportunities to escape into the open universe. At this point, we can either find a way to leave back to our time-line, or we can wait here. The thing is, now that Baal is out there, he will come back at some point to blow this Earth out of the star system," said Jacob, pausing for a second. "That is, if we leave. If we stay, and simply defend, there is a chance that we will have no future to go back to," said the Commander.

At this point, Jack O'neill understood the level of effects their choices from here on would have. He wasn't as stupid as he came off to be, despite being occasionally thick. One thing was for sure, though: He did not want to destroy the earth that was to come in 60 years. It was a fantastic place, one that rich in culture and industry. It was one of the few worlds that even the Goa'uld 'Gods' were jealous of, and that was something. It sported some of the best technology in the galaxy that few others could match or beat, causing it to become a target for other civilizations to raid. Despite this, the Tau'ri military stood strong over the years, and battles gods, and took down titans.

This was something he didn't want to take away from his Earth. If they gave the tech to the world as it was now, they would not unite as the modern would had, it would be more likely to fight and kill one another. The thing that made the modern world different, was the fact that they had to fight for it. They had to work for it, just to survive. If it had not been for the hard work of many to reach were they had, people would have taken said tech for granted and begin to throw it around like it was nothing.

Jack stood up, after finishing his conversation with Jacob, at this point tired out from everything that had happened today. They had been prepared for an attack in another galaxy, in case they ran into a hostile, but they had not been prepared to fight in their own. In the event of the space-time collapsing thanks to Baal, Atlantis, the city ship must have either been either left behind, or destroyed. He hoped it wasn't destroyed, as there were so many people on board... It made him shudder, as he began to head towards his room.

To this day, he was still surprised at how luxurious the rooms were. They actually had beds, desks and other things you would never see in a barracks of any kind. Despite the amount of crap that had been put in front of them, Jack could only smile that he had another chance to kill Anubis, this time himself.

...

"Heil Hitler!" yelled the German Colonel as he greeted the most popular German in the world, Hitler. After Hitler returned the greeting, the supreme dictator spoke.

"You may sit," said Hitler to the German Colonel, who subsequently sat down in the chair in front of the desk that Hitler sat behind.

"So, what do you wish to speak to me for?" asked the German colonel. Hitler ran a hand through his greasy hair, before looking up with a smile filled with crooked teeth.

"I need you to relay this to your supervisors," said Hitler, handing a pamphlet full of documents to the man.

"We are going to invade America," spoke the Hitler crazily, after a moment of silence from between the two.

"How? we don't have any way to get onto the continent without getting obliterated by their defenses!" said the Colonel, after closing the door behind him to make sure they were not over-heard.

The German dictator just laughed, before getting comfortable in his chair. "We aren't going to right away. First, we are going to send in a dozen task force teams into the alien crash site, or whatever it is, and claim the technology for ourselves as we are the Aryan race! While the task forces are gathering the technology, an attack force will be supporting, by diverting their attention. From there, you an your squad will escape with the technology with or without the attack force, depending on whether or not they even survive. Will you accept this mission?" asked Hitler, suddenly becoming serious as his smile faded from his face.

"Yes, furhur. I will do as I am ordered," said the colonel before doing the hand thingy, and subsequently leaving the room.

/Sorry, this was all I could write in a week's time. Pitiful, I know. More to come when I finish my school work. Half done, man!/

* * *

**I'm really sorry about my slow work speed on here... I've been in a slump recently, as a lot of shit has been going on in my life. Life sucks, Terribly. But what it be like if it wasn't a challenge to overcome? I just don't feel like doing anything anymore. But, despite this I will continue to do what I sort of like to do, and that's writing.**  
**When people review, it tells me that you guys are interested, and how to improve more upon my work. It's honestly quite inspiring, and useful in many ways. Please don't hesitate to review or show your support, as otherwise I will not know if I'm doing something right or wrong. Thanks again, and I hope to continue writing this story for much longer than it is now.**

_-Redsquadron_

_P.S.: _

I have switched focus from this story to another that I have made; called "The Infamous Shift." Don't worry, I will still be making chapters for this story, albeit much much more slowly. Sorry, but that's just how things work. If this story had more reviews, or favorites, then I would be tempted to stick with it more. Otherwise, it's going on the back burner for now.

* * *

**Review responses:**

* * *

** Kalinysta:**

Hell, I'm not stupid. lol. If anything, I have done exactly as you have proposed in your comment. All I have done so far is study, but I started out here to test out my skills, to see how well I have come in the opinion of others. Another thing, our education system is only an issue in select areas (Urban schools are known for their shitty-ness). I used to be the top of my old school, before I moved to another town. Now, I am at this point simply just 'Adverage' level.

I certainly still do struggle with writing some times, but I am never hesitant to look up the definition of a word, or the correct context. I like people like you on FF, as you guys are the type that keeps me interested in continuing. I would like all other reviews to be similar to this, as this review is constructive and helpful. It is something I am able to work with, and improve at. And I know what a Beta is, Reading isn't my issue. If it was, I'd never be on here in the first place.

One more thing: It seems to be an issue with Betas not responding to requests. (despite their profile stating 'Active') I don't know if it was my fault or theirs, but after a dozen or so requests to other Betas, (which none responded to) I gave up.

** orionastro:  
**

I plan on working on this story much more often then I used to. A lot of my delays have been related to a family member recently dying from cancer. I don't want you all to feel bad for me, so I will not talk about it any more, or respond to any questions about it. I have moved to a different town, and have been enrolled in a (much) better school. So, work will resume shortly.


End file.
